New Year Wishes
by mifuyu
Summary: New Year fic MukuHiba 6918 You're all too noisy. I'm going to bite you to death! And that is how the Vongola Guardians start their New Year...


Disclaimer: Do not own KHR, Mukuro, or Hibari...

A/N: This is written by 御季 and we both decided that we want to translate her story into English, so here it is! The original version is in Chinese and would only be found if you have an account on

www (dot) myfreshnet (dot) com

replace the signs in the brackets and you'll have it... the Chinese name is 【家教骸雲】新年願望《2008新年賀文》

anyways, here is the (late) New Year fic XD

Warning: MukuHiba (6918), slight YamaGoku (8059)

New Year Wishes

"Jyudaime! Happy New Year! I hope this year is going to be good too!" As soon as Sawada Tsunayoshi left his room, he saw a close up view of his Storm Guardian.

"Wah! It's Gokudera... You scared me... Happy New Year." Tsuna took a few breathes to calm down from the shock that he just had. Gokudera smiled happily at him.

"Hi Tsuna! Happy New Year!" Tsuna looked at who called him. He smiled.

"Yamamoto! Happy New Year!"

"Lambo-san is here too! Don't ignore me! Ga..ma.."

"Ahh, Lambo, I'm not trying to ignore you!" Tsuna quickly patted Lambo on the head when he realized that he was about to start crying.

"YEAH! TO THE EXTREME! Sawada, let's celebrate New Year in the most EXTREME way!" Ryohei tried to headlock Tsuna.

"Heee! Kyoko's brother! No.. no thanks! I'm... I'm just going to celebrate this normally..." Tsuna dodged the Ryohei's arm.

The crowd of people standing in the middle of the hallway didn't notice the figure that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. And the figure is walking closer to them.

"...too noisy in the morning. I'm going to bite you all to death!" Disregarding the fact that they are all Guardians, and that Tsuna is his Boss, Hibari raised his tonfas and rushed up to attack them.

Attacker: Hibari Kyouya

Target: Tsuna and his other Guardians

Bystanders: the Guardians' personal subordinates

"You-! Don't be so rude to Jyudaime! I'm going to bomb you!" Gokudera took out his bombs from inside his clothes and threw them in Hibari's direction.

Attacker: Gokudera Hayato

Target: Hibari Kyouya

"Haha, Hayato, are you playing with fireworks again?" Gokudera turned red and then glared at Yamamoto.

"Who gave you permission to call me Hayato? Yakyubaka!" And then Gokudera took out all his bombs and threw them at Yamamoto.

Attacker: Gokudera Hayato

Target: Yamamoto Takeshi

The subordinates watched silently at the side as they don't know what to do. On one side there is their Boss who they have sworn to protect and keep him from harm, while on the other side is the Cloud Guardian who is (the) most powerful of the Guardians and they wouldn't be able to stand a chance against... And so they decided that they will not do anything. Besides, the other Guardians are there to protect the Boss if he _is_ in danger... And... why is the Rain and Storm flirting with each other?! They are supposed to protect the Boss! Who's going to protect him if the both of them are flirting with each other?! And stop throwing those bombs in random directions Storm! Can't you see that you're not hitting Rain, but hitting the rest of us?!

"Haha, Hayato, stop throwing those. I know you like them a lot, but then you're killing our subordinates..." Yamamoto smiled at Gokudera while dodging his attacks.

_Now you notice that we're in danger?! We've been dodging those for the past few minutes!!_

"So now you care about them more than me? You multi-timer! Stop dodging them, then, if you don't want them to get hurt!" More explosions.

_Save us...!!!_

xxx

_Gokudera's target became Yamamoto and now they disappeared? Where'd they go?! I don't want to fight Hibari-san by myself!! Heeee!!! Why do they have to start flirting when I need the most?! _Tsuna thought. _I'm going to give you all paperwork to do the next time I see you for leaving this mess to me!_

"Hibari-san!! Heeee!" Tsuna dodged a straight attack aimed at his face.

"Hm? Seems like you're finally done warming up... let's do this seriously then. You can help me get rid of my frustration!"

"Heeee!"

"Hibari! Let's have an EXTREME fight!"

"...I refuse. I only want to bite you all to death."

"Look at how good Lambo-san is! I'm going to beat you all!"

Hibari ignored Lambo and proceeded to "bite them all to death".

"This year is going to be a good year." Reborn said as he stood at the side and watched the past minutes pass by.

"Reborn! Don't just sit there, help us!"

"...it's your fault this happened. Solve it yourselves." _As long as you are still alive when we are going to have our traditional New Year celebration then I don't care. _

"Reborn...!! How could you?!"

xxx

"Kufufufu... Hyper already in the morning? What a bunch of hyper people..."

When Hibari heard that voice, he stopped his attacks and then turned around to see the newcomer. He glared at the new person and then raised his tonfas.

"You... I'll bite you to death!" And then pushed Tsuna and the others away and proceeded to attack the new person.

Attacker: Hibari Kyouya

Target: Rokudo Mukuro

"Kufufufu... do you love me that much, my cute bird?" Mukuro dodged the attacks aimed at him.

"Who the hell would love you?"

"Oya? You don't like that name? Hm... then, what about-" He caught Hibari's wrist and then pulled him towards himself. "Kyouya?" He closed the space between their faces and then lightly breathed on Hibari's face.

"Who let you call me that?" Straight punch to his face and it surprisingly hit.

"Oya oya... so early in the morning and you already gave me your new year present to me?" He grabbed both of Hibari's wrists and then pressed him against the wall (and knocking the tonfa's out of Hibari's reach).

"You-!"

"Hm? You're not happy that you get to see me close up?" Hibari struggled against Mukuro and then once finding out that it is not working he chose to glare at Mukuro.

"What the hell are you doing here so early?" Mukuro chuckled.

"To see my precious Kyouya, of course."

"You-! Get lost!" Although Hibari was glaring at him, Mukuro didn't miss the happiness that he saw in Hibari's eyes that disappeared as quickly as it had came.

"But I don't want to get lost... and I am very serious about wanting to see you, Kyouya..." It's just that his face doesn't look serious one bit...

"Serious? I- mphm!" He didn't want to hear Kyouya lecturing him again so the fastest way is to do that... And besides, why should they waste time on arguing when there are more things that they could do with their time?

"Ken, Chikusa, you two go to the New Year celebration as our replacements. Come, Kyouya." And then Mukuro dragged his lover away.

The other people who were forgotten by Hibari ever since Mukuro came stood there in silence.

_...Okay..._

xxx

"Pineapple head... where are you taking me?!"

"Kufufufu... somewhere you have already been in..." Mukuro replied as he put his hands on Hibari's waist as he led him away.

"...where's Chrome?" Hibari suddenly remembered the girl that would die without Mukuro…

"Hm? Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of a pineapple head?"

"..." _You misunderstood..._ "But I guess that's why Kyouya is so cute!"

Hibari didn't give any response and Mukuro just smiled at him. _Well, since my whole point in the beginning wasn't to chat..._

"Kyouya, what about we use our time wisely?" Mukuro pushed Hibari lightly onto his bed.

That was when Hibari noticed that he was already in Mukuro's room. He gasped as he felt Mukuro's lips on his neck. Hibari heard himself and then suddenly sat up. He pushed Mukuro away.

"Move. I promised the baby that I will attend the celebration." He smoothed down the wrinkles on his clothing and then stood up.

Mukuro just watched Hibari stood up and then he did the same thing too. And then as if nothing had happened he put his hand on Hibari's shoulder. Hibari angrily slapped his hand away.

"Oya? What is the problem?"

"You. Made. Me. Late." Mukuro chuckled.

"It's alright, I had Ken and Chikusa replace us." Hibari punched Mukuro.

"I don't like getting replaced." Mukuro rubbed the spot where Hibari punched him.

"Don't worry, no one can replace you."

And then the "couple" walked towards their destination.

xxx

"Ah? You guys are here now? Great, we just finished." Reborn greeted the two people that were making their way towards them.

"Kufufufu... Don't we have good timing?"

"..." Hibari stayed silent.

"Mukuro! Hibari-san! Happy New Year!" Tsuna quickly said to them when he heard Reborn tell them that they finally came.

"...Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Vongola."

"Now that you are all present, let's continue on with our last event!" Reborn said happily.

"What? There's more? I thought we just finished!" Reborn ignored Tsuna.

"All of you have done it before. Just write your wish on a sheet of paper and then give it back to me."

"Really? That's all?"

"Haha, true, we always have a new year wish! It's just that I can never settle on a wish, haha!" _Yamamoto...? Why are you suddenly so happy?!_

"For Jyudaime, I will do my best!" _Gokudera, what do you have to do your best on?!_

"EXTREME-! From the time that I was born, my wish never changed!" ..._Kyoko's brother... I think we all know what your wish is... _Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Kufufufu... Wish? I don't have a wish..." _Mukuro you liar! What do you mean by "no wish"?! Then what was the reason why you had wanted to become my Guardian?! Don't tell me you forgot! You liar!_

"...wish. There's no need." _No... no need? ...eh true, Hibari-san, you don't really need it..._

"Lambo-san wants- Wah!" Reborn kicked Lambo away. _Reborn... you should just let him finish his sentence. I feel sorry for him..._

"Well, hurry up and write them! Tsuna, stop looking around, you need to write them too!"

"Heee!"

Everybody finished writing down their wishes and then gave them to Reborn.

"Okay, you could all leave now."

Right after Reborn finished saying that, Yamamoto quickly dragged Gokudera away. _Come to think of it, where did they go in the beginning?!_ Mukuro followed Yamamoto's lead and took Hibari away too. The rest of the group was ordered by Reborn to clean up their mess "because it is not fair for your subordinates to clean up your mess". _But I think he just wanted to see us suffer..._

xxx

After they reached their room, Hibari asked Mukuro.

"What did you write?" Mukuro smiled.

"Are you talking about my wish?" Hibari glared at him. If Mukuro was not smiling weirdly while writing down his wish, he wouldn't be interested in what he wrote.

"Kufufufu... you need to pay me if you want to know..." And then without waiting for a response, Mukuro pushed Hibari down onto the bed and then started kissing him...

xxx

Afterwards Tsuna found the stack of New Year wishes that they had written a few days ago. He looked at the first one and sweatdropped. But then just for the sake of it, he read all of them.

'This year is going to be EXTREME too!' _Ryohei-san... aren't you in "extreme" mode everyday...?_

'Lambo-san will defeat Reborn!' ..._Sorry Lambo, but that will never happen. Never._

'Do my best as Jyudaime's right hand man!' _Eh... Gokudera, you're already really good... I just hope that you can stop throwing bombs every time you see Yamamoto..._

'To have a very good relationship with Hayato. And maybe marry him too (smiley face)' _Yamamoto...? What do you mean by "good relationship"? Aren't you already in a good relationship with him? And marry him?! I think you would already be dead by the time you suggest that to him!_

'I want to live a normal life.' ..._I don't think that will ever happen. My new year wish is never going to come true...! _

'Kill the pineapple.' _Pineapple...? Hibari-san, are you talking about Mukuro?!_

'Capture my bird.' _Capture? Bird?! Mukuro... when did you get into this kind of relationship with Hibari-san?! _

And that is how the Vongola Guardians celebrated their New Year... well, at least two of them did.

The End

A/N: Yeah, I know it's 2 days late... sorry! Well I hope this makes up for it XD Happy New Year! Happy 2008!!!

Jyudaime – The Tenth

Yakyubaka – baseball idiot


End file.
